A broadcast network, as defined herein, is a network wherein one or more content providers deliver audio, visual, or multimedia content to a plurality of affiliates, each of which broadcasts its received content to a multitude of listeners or viewers. One example of such a broadcast network is a radio network.
Traditionally, the content provider in a broadcast network transmits one or more real-time network feeds to each of the affiliates in its network. Each of the affiliates then amplifies and broadcasts its network feed. Each network feed delivers “network content”, and is not localized to the particular market in which an affiliate broadcasts. However, a network feed will typically have a number of predetermined fixed-length “breaks” inserted therein. At each break, the content provider will close one or more relays to switch over to a local broadcast source (or sources). The local broadcast source(s) are then used to air local news, weather, identification information, imaging, spots (i.e., commercials), live feeds and other local content.